In an effort to make automobiles more fuel-efficient, automobile manufacturers are increasing their integration of intelligent power electronics into automobiles. One such example is electric power steering where the conventional hydraulic pump and power-assist piston are replaced by an electric motor that assists the movement of the car's steering mechanism. The electric motor responds to signals generated by sensors in the steering column that sense the torque being applied to the steering wheel by the driver. The electric motor only applies force when the sensors determine that assistance is needed, thereby conserving energy. In addition, the amount of assisting force can be reduced as the speed of the automobile increases. These features dramatically reduce energy consumption compared to the conventional hydraulic pump and piston system. In a similar manner, conventional water pumps and cooling fans can be replaced with electric motor equivalents that are driven by smart electronics. In addition, the use of higher voltage electrical systems in cars opens the possibility of replacing conventional air-conditioning compressors with more efficient electric motor equivalents.